


Home

by mindfluff



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindfluff/pseuds/mindfluff





	Home

Author: mindfluff  
Fandom: Cut & Run  
Rating: General  
Warnings: none  
Summary: The boys are at the Grady's for Thanksgiving.  Takes place between Stars & Stripes and Touch & Geaux

Originally posted on my [Tumblr](http://mindfluffy.tumblr.com/).  If you haven't read the [Cut & Run ](http://www.dreamspinnerpress.com/store/product_info.php?products_id=975)series by Madeline Urban and Abigail Roux, I suggest you do so.

\-------------------------------      

       Zane thought he’d never been more content in his life as he was sitting on the couch in living room with Ty’s head on his lap, carding his fingers through Ty’s thick hair.  The smell of Mara’s apple pie wafted through the darkening house as she prepared for tomorrow’s Thanksgiving dinner.  The fire crackling in the fireplace gave off a faint smell of wood smoke and added to the cozy atmosphere.

               It was the first time they’d been back to the Grady’s together since the debacle in Texas and it was nice not having to hide any more.  They had taken the day off from work to get here early, and Ty ended up spending the afternoon helping his father outside.  When Mara learned that Zane knew his way around the kitchen, she had drafted him to help out with the prep work for tomorrow’s meal.  Now the men sat relaxing in the living room waiting for Deuce to arrive; Mara had chased them out of the kitchen after dinner so she could set it back to rights and make up a plate for Deuce.

               For the first time in his life, Zane felt the warmth of being part of a family and he enjoyed it.  He was still enjoying it.  Ty shifted a little and Zane shushed at him without thinking, soothing him into a deeper sleep.  Ty was exhausted and was mostly asleep, his large frame curled as small as he could get, his head pillowed on Zane’s thigh.  Zane glanced up at Earl, who was reading the paper on the loveseat across from them, but he appeared to be intent on the article he was reading.  Then Zane heard Chester chuckle softly from his rocking chair, and knew his gesture hadn’t gone unnoticed.   

               Zane was grateful for the glow of the fire as felt himself blush.  Then he decided he didn’t care what anyone thought and looked up, grinning at Chester.  Chester saluted him with his Mason jar of moonshine, and kept rocking, his shovel laid across his lap.

               “Zane dear, you want some cocoa?” he heard Mara call from the kitchen.

              “No thanks,” he answered.  “I’m good.”  Ty stirred a little at his voice and shifted to his side, his head still pillowed in Zane’s lap, shoulder digging into Zane’s thigh.  Zane petted his head and he settled, relaxing once more into sleep.

              Zane smiled fondly at him and this time when he looked up he saw Earl watching them.  Zane had gotten more comfortable around Earl, but still wasn’t sure if he liked him or not.  The constant need to protect Ty from him had lessened considerably though, so he figured it was a step in the right direction.  When Earl didn’t immediately go back to reading the paper, Zane felt his gut tighten and raised an eyebrow at him in question, not willing to speak and risk waking Ty up.

              “He did the same thing when he was a little ‘un,” Earl replied softly, ducking his head at Ty.  He chuckled at the memory. “Mara and me would pray for this.  He had so much energy, he would just go non-stop ‘til he passed out, usually right there.  One minute he’d be running full bore, the next he was out cold.  It was the only time we got any peace.  Once Deacon got a little older, it got a little easier but those first few years were tough.”

              Zane relaxed and gave a low chuckle at the image of toddler Ty running holy terror around the house. “I bet,” he replied sympathetically.  “He’s still hard to keep up with; I can’t imagine what he’d have been like as a kid.”

              Earl huffed, “Try keeping up with two of them.  Deacon did his damnedest to keep up with Ty, and Ty encouraged it.”

              “What do you mean?” Zane started carding his fingers through Ty’s hair again, and was rewarded with a soft sigh from his lover.  He could feel Ty relaxing and falling deeper asleep under his touch.

              Earl shook his head fondly, “Ty’d go haring off for some mischief or another, and Deacon would follow along best he could.  If Ty got to wherever he was going, and Deacon wasn’t with him, he’d either wait or go back and get ‘em.”  Earl smiled at the memories, “They was always more best friends than brothers.”

              “Still are,” Zane answered.  He felt himself relax again as the conversation died.  He knew Earl  _said_  he was ok with the two of them being together, but Zane wasn’t confident he believed it yet.  Little things like this helped him accept it though. He hated the anxious feeling he got whenever they weren’t home.  He was constantly aware of what he and Ty were doing, and evaluating how it would appear to an observer.  He was getting tired of hiding, and he was seriously considering retirement just so they wouldn’t have to any more.  That wasn’t a decision he could make by himself however, and for now it was nice having someplace other than home where they could go and not be constantly on guard.


End file.
